


neverland;

by yearofthemoo



Series: four season;s [6]
Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Polyamory, btsmoo, inspired by peter pan and sunday candy, lazymorning!au, lots of snuggling, moonbyul x bts ot7, softboi hours, written for #MiracleByulDay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearofthemoo/pseuds/yearofthemoo
Summary: a moonbyul x bts ot7 lazy morning!au in which byulyi enjoys her sunday morning with all her lost boys
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Moon Byulyi, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Namjoon | RM/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Taehyung | V/Moon Byulyi, Min Yoongi | Suga/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/OT7, Park Jimin/Moon Byulyi
Series: four season;s [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735273
Kudos: 17





	neverland;

**Author's Note:**

> another crossposted wp oneshot from my four season;s collection! this one was written for #MiracleByulDay and was a very new but fun challenge since I've never written this sort of relationship dynamic before. hope you all enjoy reading!

_She was their Tinkerbell, and they were her lost boys._

Byulyi wakes up cold to her own shivering, which is rather perplexing, because she most certainly went to bed last night tucked under her comforter and curled up against a warm body. As she shifts slightly with a soft groan and reaches around for her comforter or any source of warmth, she becomes painfully aware of the hard surface of her bedroom floor beneath her body instead of the plush yet firm feeling of her mattress. She has a mild inkling of what exactly has happened, but it isn't until she reluctantly cracks open an eye to peek at her surroundings that she confirms her hunch.

"Yah!"

* * *

"Noona, I said I was sorry," the boy murmurs guiltily as he hugs Byulyi tight from behind, nosing gently at the back of her neck and pressing a soft kiss at the nape of her neck in apology. "Please don't be mad."

Byulyi huffs in the other's hold but still snuggles closer to him under the covers where she has taken back her rightful spot on the bed because she's still cold and right now, her desperate need to warm herself back up takes priority over her petty grudge. "This isn't even the first time you've forced me off the side of the bed, Jungkook."

"I can't help it that I move a lot in my sleep," the younger whines in protest. "It doesn't mean I love you any less, promise."

Byulyi smiles and tilts her head back ever so slightly, laughing as she knocks into Jungkook's forehead and causes the other to sputter in surprise at her actions. "I know, silly."

Before Jungkook can say anything else, the bedroom door is slammed open with a harsh bang, startling the two in bed as a figure darts into the room with Olympic levels of speed and immediately burrows his way under the comforter onto the other side of Byulyi, chirping a cheerful greeting. "Good morning!"

"Not anymore, it isn't," Jungkook mutters under his breath, prompting Byulyi to pinch his thigh in quiet scolding. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"Jungkookie's just grumpy because he knows you like me more," the other teases, entangling his legs with Byulyi's and frowning. "Why are you so cold?"

"Koo moved too much and ended up forcing me off the bed again," Byulyi sighs just as Jungkook chimes in with an indignant "she does not!" on the other side of the girl.

Their latest addition to the bed snuggling session tsks at the maknae. "Jungkookie is such a brute. You should've come and slept with me last night."

"It was my turn!" Jungkook protests hotly, pouting into the crook of Byulyi's neck and huffing. "Noona, Taehyung's being mean."

Byulyi can't help but sigh. It's far too early in the day to be dealing with these two. "Tae..."

"Just teasing," Taehyung mutters, nuzzling closer into Byulyi's side and pecking her gently on the cheek. "Sorry, Kook."

Jungkook lets out a soft and childish hmph, only speaking up when Byulyi nudges him from beneath the blankets. "Koo, what do you say?"

"You're forgiven, I guess," the maknae grumbles begrudgingly, smiling happily when Byulyi hums quietly in approval and presses a kiss to the tip of his nose as a reward.

"Me too, noona, me too!" Taehyung whines, shifting around in bed restlessly until Byulyi turns to kiss him on the tip of his nose as well.

"You all were doing morning cuddles without me?" comes a small voice from the door. The newcomer is dressed in an oversized sweater, his hair tousled as he peeks in from the doorway, almost as though too shy to intrude on the intimate moment.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Jiminie. You were still asleep when I got up and I didn't want to wake you up." Taehyung beckons his roommate over with the hand that isn't already hugging Byulyi's arm. "Come join us, there's plenty of space for you too."

There most definitely was not enough space to fit a fourth person onto the bed, but there wasn't much that could stop Jimin from cuddling with the people he loved, so after much maneuvering and some expert level squishing, he was fit snugly under the comforter, half of his body on top of his roommate and the other half on top of Byulyi, nuzzling his cheek against Byulyi's like a kitten before burying his face into the crook of her neck with a soft giggle. "G'morning noona."

"Morning sunshine," Byulyi shifts as much as she can under his weight to press a kiss to the crown of Jimin's head. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Good," Jimin murmurs sleepily, breath coming out in a small puff of warm air and tickling the baby hairs along the nape of Byulyi's neck. "Would have been better if you were there."

"My goodness, you sure are the sweet talker this morning, aren't you?" Byulyi laughs. "I was with you just two nights ago."

"That was so long ago," Jimin huffs with a childish pout. "Wanna cuddle you to sleep every night."

"You can cuddle Tae or the others too," Byulyi points out.

"Not the same," Jimin murmurs, Taehyung and Jungkook nodding their heads on either side of her in agreement. "Like cuddling with you the mostest."

"So cute," Byulyi murmurs softly, a smile tugging at her lips. The youngest three were always finding some excuse to burrow in bed with her or snuggle with her on the couch whenever they got the chance.

"Yah, Taehyung, I told you to wake these two up ten minutes ago for breakfast. The food's going to get cold if you all don't- goddamnit I knew something like this was going to happen, you three do this every week." The owner of the disgruntled voice flips on the light switch to Jungkook's bedroom, making said maknae let out a whine in protest at the sudden bright light that fills the previously dark room, pressing his face into his pillow and latching tighter onto Byulyi's arm. "Rise and shine, you parasites, let Byulyi noona get up in time for a warm breakfast for once."

"Nooooo," Taehyung's low register moans unhappily as the newcomer walks over and rips the blankets off the four currently piled on Jungkook's bed. "Hyung, how could you do this to us?!"

The other ignores the younger's protest, reaching over to shyly brush Byulyi's bangs away from her face and press a chaste kiss to her forehead. Byulyi catches a glimpse of his pink cheeks and a whiff of his minty breath as he pulls away and grins up at him happily. "Morning, Yoongi."

The color flushed across his face deepens at the sight of her crinkled nose and bright smile, and the other can't help but stutter out a flustered 'good morning' of his own before reaching over to tickle Jungkook's feet. "Come on, up and at 'em. Jimin, get off of noona and go brush your teeth."

After a few more minutes of coaxing, the other three finally get up, allowing Byulyi to stretch and use the restroom. She waits until the younger three are out of earshot before leaning over to kiss Yoongi on the cheek. "My hero."

Those words alone are enough to reduce Yoongi back into a stuttering, blushing mess again, and he rubs the back of his neck bashfully. "You can't baby them so much, that's why they're always latching onto you whenever they get the chance."

"Hmm? Should I baby you instead?" Byulyi's coy question makes Yoongi's face flush beet red and she can't help but pinch his check and continue her relentless teasing. "My cute baby Yoongi."

"I-" Yoongi is rendered effectively speechless, and after sneaking one last peck on his cheek and patting his cute little butt, Byulyi makes her way towards the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

As she sneaks into the kitchen, Byulyi is greeted by the sight of a familiar set of broad shoulders hovering over the stove and scrambling eggs. She tiptoes as quietly as she can over to the figure to hide her presence and slips her arm around their waist, nuzzling into their back and pressing a loving kiss to the nape of their neck. "Smells good."

"I always smell good," the other jokes, "It's why I'm your favorite."

Byulyi rolls her eyes. "I don't play favorites, Jinnie. You would probably throw the biggest fit of you seven if I did."

"What's there to throw a fit over? I already know I'm number one." Seokjin huffs, setting down the spatula in his hand against the frying pan and turning the heat off so he can turn around and embrace his girlfriend properly. He tucks Byulyi's head under his chin as he pulls her into his chest, hugging her tightly. "Where are your three little morning ducklings that always follow you around on Sunday mornings?"

Byulyi chuckles. "Yoongi made them go change and get ready."

Seokjin raises an eyebrow. "And Yoongi?"

"He's probably hiding in his room all shy and cute," Byulyi cackles. "I called him my cute baby to tease him and he immediately turned red as a tomato."

"You never flirt with me," Seokjin grumbles with a pout.

"That's because you flirt back." Byulyi snorts. "Yoongi's reactions are always so cute because he has no idea how to react or what to say. You just get all gross and greasy."

"Pot calling the kettle black!" Seokjin's tone is indignant. "I'm greasy?! Have you seen yourself?"

"That's my point, there can only be one." Byulyi shifts so she can tilt up and press a soft kiss along Seokjin's jawline in a show of peace, still squished in his tight hold. "Where are my '94 boys?"

"Here!" A voice immediately chirps from behind her as another pair of arms circle around her waist, the newcomer hugging her from behind. "Group hug!"

"Morning Hobi Hobi," Byulyi tilts her head back so she can take a peek at the blinding smile Hoseok is definitely giving her right now.

Sure enough, Hoseok grins happily as Byulyi's face comes into view, leaning down to kiss her on the tip of her nose. "Hi Byul noona! Couldn't miss out on the kitchen group hug."

"There's only three of us here, how is this a group hug?" Seokjin deadpans.

"Would you rather I have called this a threesome instead?"

"... On second thought, forget I ever asked."

Byulyi's eyebrows furrow. "Wait, was Joon not with you?"

"What do you mean, he's right- Namjoon, what the hell are you doing over there lurking in the doorway like some creep?"

"Jin hyung said I was banned from the kitchen-"

"For cooking, you dolt. Get in here and hug Byul good morning." Seokjin's expression is a cross of amusement and exasperation.

The two currently wrapped around Byulyi shift until she feels a third warm presence near her side, the soft breeze of sandalwood tickling her nose as Namjoon joins them, pressing a kiss to the top of her head in greeting. "Good morning, little star."

"That's little star noona to you," Byulyi teases, giggling at Namjoon's low pitched protests.

"I smell eggs- hey! You guys can't just hog noona to yourselves while we wash up, that's not fair! It's our turn!"

"Our turn, my ass! You three are always clinging to her every chance you get, give your hyungs a second with her, would you?"

As the seven boys around her bicker and fight for her attention, breakfast long forgotten, Byulyi can't help but look around and feel a warmth bloom happily in her heart. She's so lucky to have each and every one of them. Moments like these are the ones she sometimes wishes could last forever.

She smiles.

_"My little lost boys have all been found."_   
  



End file.
